marie_the_cute_little_dead_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie(tv series)
Marie the Cute Little Dead Baby is an American Black comedy animated televison series created and designed by Katie Rice. the series premired on April,11,2014 on Nickelodeon.The show is rated TV 14 and contains graphic violence and guts in it.The spin off tv series called The Haunted World of Lima Limon will premiere on July 11, 2016. Production Mia Talerico voices as Marie in the pilot episode, Grey Delisle voices as Marie in Marie the cute little dead baby. Katie Rice and Jorge Gutierrez were both character designers for the series. Gutierrez was nominated for an Annie Award for his character design in the pilot episode "Fluffy Pants". Opening sequence The series' theme song, "Oh Marcello" was performed by Russian singer Regina Spektor. in a intro, the sign says Welcome to Metsville where humans and nightmarish creatures live together, a baby skull on fire and laughing evilly, Marie, Jorge, and Peter are going to school. At the end of the opening intro,Marie says, "Hug me or i'll kill you. Characters Main characters *'Marie'(voiced by Mia Talerico(pilot episode), Grey DeLisle(tv series)-Marie is a undead pale skinned black haired baby who lives in Metsville with her other neighbors. She died of heart attack at the beginning of the 20th century. In life she had brown hair, after her death, she had black hair. *'Peter' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) is an excitable, klutzy, sweet twelve-year-old boy who goes on adventures with his neighbor, Marie.He is scared of Marie. *'Carrie' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is Marie and Peter's enthusiastic and overachieving neighbor who takes part in beauty pageants. Carrie is a smart, talented beauty pageant winner who can get carried away at times, but loves helping Peter. She has a secret crush on Peter. *'Jorge' (voiced by John DiMaggio) is one of Marie's neighbors.He can annoy them at times. Jorge also loves fishing, and He has had several love interests, including a goth-girl named Melinda, Maria during her "valley girl phase," Peter's mom, and Ciara,a girly girl during high school. *'Cindy'(voiced by Tara Strong) is a cheerleader who is Marie's rival. She is very narcisstistic and vain. She tricks many teachers and adults that's she's sweet with her excessive flattery. Cindy always ties at everything against Marie. She is vain, shallow, bad-tempered, selfish, and is the school's most popular girl. Cindy sees herself like a celebrity and she doesn't care about everyone else. *'Bella '(voiced by Nika Futterman): Bella is a is a fifteen-year-old girl who works at the Macabre diner/arcade, Marie and Peter's favorite place to hang out. Peter has a crush on her. *'Gabe' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Marie and Peter's glasses wearing friend. Recurring characters *'Tony' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is Marie's abusive older brother. He is a popular boy and is always jealous of Marie's angelic cuteness and her beautiful brown hair. since Tony was young, he called his newborn sister Living dead girl as a nickname,he cut his sister's brown hair cause her hair to turned raven black. *'Lola Doolin' (voiced by Nika Futterman) is Peter's ghostly neighbor who is mistreated and killed by her wealthy abusive parents, they are jealous of her angelic cuteness,She appeared in Normal Babies don't play with dead things. *'Claire' (voiced by Mindy Sterling) is Tony and Marie's mother who is abusive, jealous of her daughter's angelic cuteness and her husband's kindness. *'T.J' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Peter's father who is smarter than his son. *'Gladys' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is Peter's mother who is scared of Marie's neighbor, Jorge. *'Mr. Leslie Maizemore' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Peter's psychotic neighbor who hates undead babies. He has a pathological fear of them because of a prank his father pulled on him when he was young. *'Maria' (Voiced by Candi Milo) Maria, based on Ave Maria of the same name, here is portrayed as a curvaceous and beautiful, but vindictive, black haired hispanic woman. She delights in causing all kinds of chaos, and does a multitude of destructive things. She possesses the powerful Red Pepper of Nightmares, a red pepper which can transform into any supernatural creatures to scare the souls of people. *'Satanas'(Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui and later George Lopez) Loosely based on the Christian deity of the same name. He is a black-skinned supernatural being with green eyes and wears a business suit. He speaks with a Mexican accent, Satanas was one of the main enemies of Peter, Marie, and Jorge, but now as a member of Peter's family because he married Peter's Aunt Nora, he is a friend of them and Peter's uncle, by marriage. *'Aunt Nora'(Voiced by Grey DeLisle) Aunt Nora is T.J's sister, Gladys' sister-in-law, Peter's paternal aunt, Satanas's wife, and Debi's human mother. She is a sullen-looking woman with glasses, a large nose, and a hairstyle similar to Gladys. She is a spinster who had experienced four-and-a-half-minutes of love in her "pathetic, lonely life" before finally finding her match in the equally-lonely demon Satanas. *'Debi'(Voiced by Mia Talerico) Debi is the baby daughter of Satanas and Peter's aunt Nora. She is also Peter's first cousin. *'Fluffy Pants'(vocal effects provided by Alanna Ubach) Carrie's adorable pet persian cat.Peter once took care of him while Carrie was out of town, and Jorge become Peter and Marie's best friend forever. He appeared in the pilot, "Fluffy Pants". *'Margaret' (voiced by Grey DeLisle), is Carrie's hippie mother. *'Farmer Louis' (voiced by Toby Huss), is the crazy farmer at Blueberry Farm and helps Marie,Jorge and Peter make blueberry jam to keep Mr. Maizemore from calling the pound in the episode "Dog Corpse". He is also the current owner of Peter's former dog "Scraps". *'Scraps'(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) is a corpse dog that Peter wants to adopt. He entered the contest to win Scraps for free 100 times. Category:Wiki Category:Browse